Let There Be Light
by Unstable Fool
Summary: Yaoi ItaNaru...Naruto goes for a walk and sees a beautiful girl singing, in an even more beautiful house. But when he comes the next day…there’s nothing left. The house is nothing more than ruins… And what about the story of the ghost?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. That song is the ending theme no 4? Yeah…four…or was it five? Ah well, I do not own it anyway. Tell me if you know.

**Summary: **Naruto goes for a walk and sees a beautiful girl singing, in an even more beautiful house. But when he comes the next day…there's nothing left. The house is nothing more than ruins… And what about the story of the ghost?

**Pairing: **Itachi x Naruto...and some meaningless, onesided Sasuke x Naruto

**Warnings: **Sakura-bashing, Kakashi-bashing. Language, yaoi, twists in facts, an OC. OOC:ness, AU.

**Else: **Happened after the Sasuke-rescue mission and they brought Sasuke back. Takin' it from there

**"Kyubi talks" **

"Normal speech"

_'Inside one's mind' _

* * *

**LET THERE BE LIGHT **

**Prologue **

_**The first meeting **_

_'There must have been a lot of things you had to bear with…' _

Naruto had finished the training with his team, and so he decided to take a walk. While walking around, he passed by a white, beautiful house, hearing an even more beautiful voice from inside.

_'You were crying in your heart, right?' _

Naruto walked around the house, if he by any chance would be able to see the person inside.

_'You can't give up on that dream that you've chosen, right?' _

This damn house was surrounded by walls of plant. Naruto – after a while of thinking – decided to try and climb it…he really wanted to see who was singing such a beautiful song…

_'You might just have a supporting role…' _

Naruto dropped in the other side of the wall, and realized that he was in a beautiful garden. He turned, listening to the music…and the words that were making their way through his heart…

_'…and you might just be a person who stands in another's shadow…'_

Oh yes. He is indeed a person who stands in another's shadow. Sasuke's. Everyone's. Naruto followed the sounds to where the singer was.

_'When you face off with your dream…' _

Who was it? Naruto saw the girl through the glass-door of the terrace.

_'Let him stay inside it, and let him be honest with himself' _

The girl – probably at his age – was playing with a piano. Her voice filled the entire place.

_'You've done this many times…'_

She had short, white hair, and a slim figure. Her both eyes were closed, and her hands were moving so lightly on the ivories. She seemed to be so happy, and that was what made her beautiful. Naruto just stood. Not knowing if he should reveal himself or not.

_'…you never gave up'_

Naruto closed his eyes. Those words…they were…so sad…so touching…so affective.

_'You've done this many times…' _

Who was that girl? Naruto knew that he had never met her before. Nor has he heard about her. Who was she?

_'You've stood up many times' _

Naruto wanted to know that girl. Who was she? Why did she sing such a sad songs in this sunny, happy day?

_'You've done this many times…' _

The girl's voice seemed to be cracking, as if she was about to cry.

_'We…many times…believed…' _

Her voice went back to normal, but she still looked like she wanted to cry.

_'Many times…and dreamed…many times…'_

Did the song have any special meaning for her? Could, the words be her own story?

_'You've done it many times…'_

Maybe she too had a dark, angsty past. God forbid. Like Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto, himself.

_'You've done a lot of stupid things…many times…' _

Yeah. Naruto too have done a lot of stupid things…

_'You've stood inside another's shadow many times…many times…' _

Naruto too. Kakashi-sensei still favoured Sasuke, thinking that he's better than Naruto. Everyone thought like that. Sakura, other genins… Sasuke himself too!

_'Yes, you're playing the main role now' _

When? When will _Naruto _play the main role?

_'Please let us dream of whatever we want' _

Yeah. Let us losers dream our own dreams. Naruto watched how the girl stood up, and to his surprise, she turned to where he was standing. Her eyes were still closed, so Naruto thought that she didn't know that he was there.

Wrong.

"And who may be there?" The voice was bright and high. It was pretty beautiful, like everything here. The place seemed to be its own world, where everything is perfect.

A paradise.

How ironic, a demon in paradise with an angel.

"U-uzumaki Naruto" The blond said. _'And why the hell am I stuttering?' _He thought. The girl nodded, and smiled. Her eyes were still closed. Maybe she was blind?

"Kyubi no Naruto, ka?" She said. Naruto's eyes widened, and he was about to say something, when the girl raised her both hands up.

"Calm down. No fear. You heard the whole song, didn't you?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Um…hai…" He said. The girl smiled.

"Great. Did you like it?"

"Um…y-yeah…" Naruto felt so uncertain in front of this girl. He was even sweating now!

"Do you remember the words?" She asked then. Naruto wanted to shake his head and say no. It was impossible to remember the whole song after hearing it once! But when he was about to say it, he realized, that he indeed remembered it!

"How…" He gasped. The girl smiled and shook her head.

"Naruto-kun…do you believe in fate?" She asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Ie…One makes his fate on his own!" He said. The girl's smile widened.

"You were annoyed by something before you came… May I ask what is it?" She asked. Naruto blushed. If he'd tell her…

"Ano…"

"Please Naruto-kun. It helps a lot when you share your problems. Besides, I won't be able to tell anyone" She said. Naruto raised his eyebrow. Not able to tell anyone? How come?

"So, please. Come and sit here, and tell me" The girl sat down in the terrace, and patted at the place next to her. Naruto nodded, and moved closer.

"what is your name anyway?" Naruto asked first. The girl smiled.

"Maya. Watashiwa Maya desu." She replied.

"So, Maya-chan…you see…there's a team-mate of mine… his name is Sasuke…he…has been acting weird lately, so I yesterday thought to follow him and see what he is doing…" Naruto started, and for some reason, the red deepened in his cheeks.

"And?"

"And… well…he has a…lover. A boy lover. I don't know him…" Naruto finished.

"Now, Naruto-kun, does it bother you that he has a _boy _as a lover, or that he has a lover _at all_?" Maya asked. Naruto thought about that for a moment.

"I…think that it's because he has a lover… I mean, we're 12, for god's sake! Ok, Sasuke is already 13 but still! Aren't we too young?" Naruto said. Maya smiled gently.

"Who knows, Naruto-kun. Maybe you should find a person to hang out with, instead of that Sasuke-person" She said. Naruto scowled.

"Maya-chan…it's just that…they don't like me…not really…" He mumbled. Maya sighed, understanding. she the reached her hand and touched Naruto's cheek gently.

"If you want, you can come here. Day or night, sunny or rainy, dark or bright, you're always welcome, Naruto-kun" She said. Naruto's eyes widened, and he grinned.

"Arigatou, Maya-chan!" He said and grinned to her. The two sat in silence for a while. Only enjoying the company. Until Maya talked again.

"Naruto-kun…can you tell me what you look like? As you may have guessed by now, I am blind" She said. Naruto nodded, and then realized that she really couldn't see him.

"Yeah, sure. I have blond hair, blue eyes…er…well…" The boy didn't know how to _really _describe his looks… Maya smiled.

"Can I…touch your face?" she asked then.

"H-hai" Naruto said, and so Maya leaned closer, and let her hand scan his face. Gently, the cheeks, jaw, nose, lips… her touch was like a little breeze. She smiled then.

"You are beautiful" She said then. Naruto blushed.

"No, not really. Maya-chan, _you_ are beautiful." He said. The girl laughed.

"Well thank you, Naruto-kun." she replied. Naruto sighed, and lay down, watching the sky. The sun was setting already.

"I should go back" He mumbled.

"Please Naruto-kun, visit tomorrow again" Maya said. Naruto nodded, and left in the same way he came. After his presence was far away, something happened. The image of the house disappeared, leaving only old, dirty ruins, as if it has all been an illusion. Maya, the girl who was supposed to be blind, opened her eyes. Red, cold eyes…

She made few seals, cancelling the henge, and in the place of that beautiful girl, stood now a dark, handsome figure, smirking for the successful start of his plan.

Tomorrow his Naruto-kun will come again…

The figure smirked, and turned.

Tomorrow he'll be one step closer to get Naruto's heart…

* * *

**A/N: **This is a prologue and that why it's short. The actual chapters will be longer so no worries, ok? Don't flame me yet, ok? 


End file.
